The 15th biennial Gordon Conference on Phagocytes will be held June 10-15, 2007 at Bryant University,[unreadable] Smithfield, RI. This Conference will be a forum for high-quality presentations and in-depth discussions of the[unreadable] most recent discoveries in phagocyte biology and clinical extensions relevant to inflammation and host[unreadable] defense. The Conference has been in existence since 1981, and draws from a world-wide group of scientists[unreadable] with diverse backgrounds, including cell biology, biochemistry, molecular genetics, and clinical medicine. This[unreadable] meeting has consistently been an important venue for disseminating information and facilitating communication[unreadable] between investigators studying different facets of leukocyte biology as well as providing a general educational[unreadable] forum for trainees and young investigators in the field. Conferees attending the Gordon Research Conference[unreadable] on Phagocytes (session chairs, speakers, and participants) typically number 125-135. At the 2005 meeting,[unreadable] approximately 2/3 of conferees were faculty-level research scientists and 1/3 were graduate students and[unreadable] postdoctoral fellows.[unreadable] [unreadable] There are nine planned sessions with a total of 30 plenary talks. A known expert in the field will chair each[unreadable] session. We also plan to include approximately 6-8 short talk presentations selected from abstracts submitted[unreadable] by meeting attendees. In addition, approximately 60 posters will be displayed. The program will provide[unreadable] opportunities for participation of scientists at all levels and we will particularly promote the participation of junior[unreadable] investigators, postdoctoral trainees and new investigators to the field.